<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by BearlyMadeIt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809914">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyMadeIt/pseuds/BearlyMadeIt'>BearlyMadeIt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), iZombie (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drama &amp; Romance, End of the World, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Horror, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Self-aware zombies, Survival, Undead, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, set during season 5, zombie pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyMadeIt/pseuds/BearlyMadeIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Aaron stumble upon a promising-looking couple while recruiting. They look like military, like people that can help defend their home.</p><p>Only they don't know what they bring back.<br/>Two self-aware walkers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron/Eric Raleigh, Chase Graves/Major Lilywhite, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Tara Chambler/Denise Cloyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hungry.</p><p>So hungry.</p><p>Chase heard a growl escape from his lips, while his mind started to fail.</p><p>He just wanted to eat. Needed to eat. Just eat.</p><p>How could anyone ever be so hungry?</p><p>“Chase?” a voice asked, but he didn’t quite listen. Just another growl and onwards through the woods, even though he couldn’t remember why he was walking anymore. He was so hungry.</p><p>… hungry…</p><p>Soon, even the word faded, the ability to think. Just the feeling remained, just the fact.</p><p>
  <em>Hunger.</em>
</p><p>He stumbled onwards through the woods in a straight line, everything forgotten. His name, his partner, that he had been human once. Just the hunger and walking. He was vaguely aware something else was with him. Another dead one, just like him. One he couldn’t eat. Even though he couldn’t eat it, which meant it was rather useless, he felt an odd pull towards it. Like a soothing presence in the endless, hungry darkness. Another thing like him. They were stronger in numbers, even though he couldn’t remember what stronger meant or numbers. There was just the feeling, just the pull. More was better.</p><p>The smell of <em>food</em> burst through his darkness, bright and all-consuming. He lurched forward, glimpses breaking through. He ripped someone’s neck out. Blood in his mouth. Screams. <em>Food.</em> Before he could eat, something cold pierced his arm. Another scream, high pitched, nearby, but he didn’t bother.</p><p>
  <em>Food.</em>
</p><p>He had to eat. A shot. The high-pitched screaming stopped.</p><p>Food.</p><p>He bit down, more screams, until the hard thing broke away, and then finally food. Warm and delicious and perfect. He gobbled down almost half of it in an odd frenzy as if he might never get food again. Something touched him, but it was the other dead thing. He couldn’t eat it. He wouldn't attack it. When he was nearly done with food, he looked up. The other food. <em>More food</em>. He lurched forward, as fast as he could. He wanted the other food before something else could get to it, but got held back. He growled and snarled, but whatever he did, he just couldn’t move forward.</p><p>The other dead thing caught him and turned his head towards it, something soft pressed against him, while he snarled and growled. He wanted to move. There was more food!</p><p>Whispers. More whispers. The other dead thing still restricting him.</p><p>Gradually and slowly, he got aware of things. The soft thing pressed against his <em>face</em>. It were lips.<em> Kisses</em>.</p><p>“Come back.” The whispers said. Come and back, that was…</p><p>“Chase. Come back to me.”</p><p>… chase…</p><p>His name. His name was Chase. The other dead thing in front of him was… he couldn’t quite get it yet, but he remembered he wanted it, even without the pull. Chase leaned forward and snuggled against it, another deep growl escaping from his throat. He remembered the feeling. Its words. Feeling safe and secure and something more, something better. It wrapped its arms around him, stroked along his back, lips by his ear, whispering the ever same words. His name and “come back” and “I know you can hear me”.</p><p>In time, with his worst hunger stilled, the ability to think came back. He understood the whispered words, remembered the name of his partner. Major. That he loved him. Chase shifted slightly and leaned back to look at Major, who stared at him, worry and fear dancing in his brown eyes.</p><p>“Chase?”</p><p> “Yes.” He said softly and leaned forward, pressing a careful, closed-lipped kiss against Major’s lips. He was again. Back from the darkness, the hunger. Even though he was still hungry. God, he might eat the other – don’t think of it as food – human too if left to his own devices, but Major needed (food) to eat as well.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Arms pulled him back against Major’s chest, hugged him tightly, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Oh my fucking god.” Whispered in his ear. More oh my gods.</p><p>Chase hugged him back tightly, nuzzled his face against his neck, pressing tiny kisses against his skin.</p><p>“I’m back. Don’t worry.” He said softly, both trying to calm Major down and himself. It had been harder this time around. The darkness and the hunger had clung to him for longer. A little more time, a little longer without food, and he might have stayed one of them. A mindless, thoughtless walker. Staring into the woods around them with open eyes, because he was quite sure he couldn't handle the darkness behind his eyelids, Chase hugged his lover even tighter. They had to replenish their resources. He didn’t want to lose him or be lost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>